


Supernova

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Mini prompt: early seasons, Mulder and Scully making out after, as a spur of the moment thing.





	Supernova

She pulls the car over without saying a word. The moon is so bright there’s a funnel of light over the blacktop. An owl hoots but otherwise the night is silent. Frosty stars blink above them. He leans against the hood, admiring the sky. She sighs, stamps her feet like she’s trying to loosen something. Herself maybe.

As he looks down to ask her what’s wrong, he catches sight of the bright streak of copper across the top of her head. He’s always loved the colour of her hair but this night, after that case, it feels like she’s blazing. He can’t help himself. He touches it, startling her. Her eyes flash up at him and he pulls back, aware suddenly of all the things he does that spark her off. An hour ago she would have lashed out at him, accused him of unseemly conduct, but now, she steps forward, occupying the space before him, backlit by this extraordinary slice of moonlight. 

Halo-bright, she shines up at him, mouth glossy and open, neck arched so she’s shadowed and soft. He is drawn forward by some invisible force, magnetised. Lips lock and she’s warm and wild beneath him. They writhe, thumbing cheeks, stroking hair, grinding hips. He lets himself fall back against the car, pulling her to him so she is feet-off-the-floor, one knee between his thighs, arms braced either side of him. 

There’s a microsecond when their faces pull apart and they lock eyes. He holds his breath, waiting for her to realise what’s happening, to make the sensible Scully decision, but instead she takes his breath away with her passionate kiss, stealing the air from his lungs, sucking his willpower into her possession. Syzygy. A pair of connected or corresponding things. It’s fate. Destiny. And you can’t mess with that alignment.

She’s unbuckling his belt and he’s fumbling under her shirt to undo her bra. The tautness of her nipples contrasted with the soft fullness of her breasts is a celestial event, heavenly. He wants to taste and suck, but she’s shifting up and bracketing him between her legs, yanking her skirt up as he loses his pants. His cock throbs with need as she runs a finger under the waistband of his boxers. He presses two fingers under her panties, dipping them into her pliant folds. 

“Oh, fuck,” she says and the owl hoots a response. She frees his cock and it bobs in the cool air for a moment before she lowers herself without fanfare, trapping his fingers so that the pressure is exquisitely tight. Her movements are sure, greedy but he doesn’t care. She’s fucking him. In the moonlight. On the hood of a rental car. And all he can think is that he hasn’t lived until this moment, he hasn’t felt anything in his life like this. 

It’s all over for both of them within two minutes. She shudders to a climax, he grunts into her over and over, still pinned by her magical body. She’s the milky way, the galaxy, his universe. And he thanks his lucky stars when she folds herself over him and kisses him with a delicacy that makes his heart go supernova.


End file.
